ThunderClan
ThunderClan 'are a Clan of cats who live in the forests. Their main prey is squirrels, birds and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. ''Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing Weaknesses: Feel uncomfortable under little or no growth. Allegiances 'Leader: 'Firestar - handsome, muscular, battled-scarred ginger tom, with emerald eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Apprentice: Burnpaw '''Deputy: Forestheart - long haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Medicine Cat: Cloudpoppy - light brown and white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Flamepaw-dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: 'Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Brambleheart - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Darkdapple - smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Bubblespots - light gray tom with darker gray spots. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Wolfleap- darkest gray she-cat with pale gray underbelly and paw. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Blackmist - very dark gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Mintfrost - long-haired dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Echowave - dark blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly and paws, a blueish tipped-tail and wave mark on her haunch, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. ''Apprentice: Bramblepaw Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Firepaw Breezeheart - yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Brightpaw Lionclaw - handsome, muscular ginger tom with dark amber eyes and big white paws; formally of RiverClan. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Aquashine - blueish grey she-cat with giant blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Hawkpaw Mintblaze - gray tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Frostwing - gray tom. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Lightfire - very small light calico she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Swiftpelt - brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, and a black swirl mark on her shoulder. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Blazeheart- golden tabby tom with bright green eyes and large brownish-black stripes on his back. Roleplayed by Blazeheart123 Bramblepath- black tabby with barely noticable brown stripes and dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Blazeheart123 Bluemoon - blue she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Flamespirit - orange she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Stratuscloud - pale gray tom with wispy white patches, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Gorsefang - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes; formally of RiverClan. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Gingerblaze - ginger she-cat with blue eyes; previous kittypet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Sandpaw Mapleheart - light brown she-cat with blue eyes; previous kittypet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Silverpaw Xena - black tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Nightshine - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Nightshine Apprentice: Crescentpaw (Temporary) Sunfall - yellow-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Apprentice: Duskpaw Riverfall - silver gray tom with river blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Redclaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Flowercloud - pale calico she-cat with amber eyes. Sunwing - beautiful orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Stormheart - dark gray tom with green eyes and a white patch on his chest. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Blacktail - black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Warriors808 Icestorm - white she-cat with silver paws and chest, and ice-blue eyes; formerly of WindClan. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. 'Queens: 'Moonsky - gray-silver cat with white paws, chest and underbelly; mother of Lionclaw's kits. Mate of Lionclaw, nursing Burnkit. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Dawnbrook - tortoiseshell she-cat with friendly blue eyes. Nursing Larchkit, Tigerkit, Maplekit, and Lichenkit. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Sapphiresong - Dark gray-blue she-cat with playful sapphire eyes and dark tabby stripes. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Lightfire - very small light calico she-cat. Mate of Riverfall, nursing Copperkit and Icekit. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Crescentpaw Echosong - gray-silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. '''Apprentices: Burnpaw - dark ginger tabby and white tom with hard green eyes. Kit of Hawkfire and Firestar. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Brightpaw - light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Sandpaw - sand-coloured tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Bramblepaw - tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Duskpaw - dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Hawkpaw - ginger and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Snowpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Firepaw - handsome ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Crescentpaw - cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Kits: '''Copperkit - a ginger she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Icekit - gray tabby tom. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Maplekit - golden tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly, tipped ears, paws and a white splash on her nose. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Lichenkit - mottled brown she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Larchkit - golden tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly, and a white splash on her nose. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Tigerkit - dark tabby tom with glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. '''Elders: Pearltwist - gray-pink tom. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Rosewillow - salmony colored she-cat. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Mapletail Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans